


Hair

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: This is my first 100 word drabble. Hope you like it :)





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 100 word drabble. Hope you like it :)

“It was one of the many things I loved about her. Her hair had this deep, lovely shade of red. I used to knead it and play with it whenever I got the chance” Liara smiled as she continued looking at the sky, her eyes focused on the 2 moons that orbited Thessia “She liked it. It was… one of the things we loved doing together”

“So, what happened ?” the maiden asked.

“Her hair stopped growing after Cerberus brought her back. And after Earth, she… Excuse me” Liara stood and walked out of the room, tears already filling her eyes.


End file.
